Talk:Warrior's Endurance
You don't NEED a Zealous weapon mod to make this a viable skill. I use it with both my Sword warriors and I never run out of energy. One of my Sword warriors uses 7 energy skills and has around 11 or 12 Strength. Perhaps a Zealous mod would make the skill more viable for use with a Hammer. Otherwise, a Warrior with an Axe or a Sword and decent Strength pts would find this a good elite to use without having to use a Zealous weapon mod. --Gares Redstorm 04:44, 1 March 2006 (CST) :edit -I give up. I need more sleep. Gares, this skill uses Strength attribute, not Tactics - Evil_Greven 05:16, 1 March 2006 ::I'm not getting on you, I'm just stating a fact. Look here at my builds, go to Vandar Redstorm. He is my 7 energy-based skills warrior. Don't mislead people into thinking they have to have a zealous weapon mod for this skill to be effective. ::I'm flighty all the time and make mistakes, its no biggie :D --Gares Redstorm 06:03, 1 March 2006 (CST) :::OK, I desperatly need help caping this. Where is the best spot and how should I go about doing it. I've been everywhere in the Crystal Desert, but where should I go? Also, does this work with normal melee attacks (Non skills), attack skills, or both? ::::A mission where the boss is guaranteed to spawn. Thirsty River is good, since you know where he'll be, though it's near the end of the mission. As stated in the skill description, as long as you hit with an attack, you'll gain energy, up to the cap. --Kale Ironfist 02:12, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Cyclone axe My tests with this skill seem to indicate that there is no synergy with Cyclone Axe, as I would otherwise have expected. Can anyone else confirm or deny this? I'll test further at a later time. --Bishop 01:55, 4 March 2006 (CST) :Maybe it's with the "Warrior's Endurance cannot raise your Energy above 10...20." part? -PanSola 01:56, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::I may not be the brightest tester, but I do know how to read. ;P Still, perhaps I wasn't hitting all 3 mobs as I thought I was. I will try some more after dinner or something. --Bishop 02:01, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::That must have been a looooooong dinner if it's taken you more than a year and a half to finish it. --Jaigoda 04:55, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::TWO YEARS LATER Zeek Aran 08:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER 17:04, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::And still eating? Anyway, tried an axe build with it in Isle of the Nameless and found that you WILL get 3 energy per foe you hit. Breintje(P/T) 08:07, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::its been 4 years i wonder if he died while eating or sometin 13:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) W/D Anyone test whether this worked with the AoE attacks of a scythe? --Amokk 13:27, 15 August 2006 (CDT) I think it's safe to say that this skill works whenever you hit someone in melee-Onlyashadow 13:53, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Not sure if you understood where I was coming from. There were reports that Bull's Strike only effected a single target while using a scythe. Was wondering if this skill was effected similarly. At the moment it looks like it was still an AoE attack. Was wondering if anyone could confirm this. --Amokk 11:55, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :bull's strike is a single target attack skill, i'd be really surprised if it attacked more then one just because you're wielding a scythe. however, WE is known to work with multitarget skills like cyclone axe, i's be really surprised if this beheviour changed with the scythe. all speculation until the nightfall preview.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:58, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::My apologies, that last statement was a little confusing, I think you answered my question regardless, TY. --Amokk 13:51, 16 August 2006 (CDT) w/d indeed, but not necessary for the AoE capabilities. Try protector's strike+eremite's attack+mystic sweep - a powerful alternative to IAS, effective with a hammer or scythe. Phool 08:29, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Good W/A elite? This seems like a good way to allow a Dagger Mastery W/A to be able to afford Asassin dagger chains... Pity you'd have to go to Tyria to cap it. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/W/A_Armored_Assassin ^_^ you tell me-Onlyashadow 13:55, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Wammo "Bonder" Ever try to maintain enchants on your party as a warrior? I used to run this elite along with mending and 8 healing prayers. I could successfully maintain mending on all six party members in the desert areas. Which reminds me of my old enchant tank build... I'm gonna have to go play it again sometime...67.162.181.200 11:01, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Well maintaining mending is ftl, but trying it with life bond might have interesting results...Lord of all tyria 11:02, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::I seriously wouldn't recommend using we to fuel anything other than attack skills... And flare spam of course ;) Phool 15:35, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::Zealous Vow bonder would do better XD M s4 16:06, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Buff Soon to be be buffed so that it can be kept up forever. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:32, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :buffed--» Life Infusion«T» 01:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think the indirect buff is bigger. Critical Agility. Endless spammage of 5es and IAS at the same time, can be kept up with wild blow if necessary. Phool 02:05, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Energy Gain When this skills says "Warrior's Endurance cannot raise your Energy above 10...22." Does this mean that it cannot raise your total energy above 10...22 or the amount of energy you gain from this skill cannot exceed 10...22.-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 19:35, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :It's quite literal. It cannot raise your current energy levels above that range. --Kale Ironfist 19:58, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, most warriors don't have energy above 20 so it can hardly be considered a drawback -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 08:42, 24 July 2007 (CDT) i dont get it at first it says that u gain so and so energy but then it says it raises ur energy maxium plz explain--72.83.152.240 15:09, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Every time you hit with your weapon, you gain 1 Energy. However, you cannot gain energy beyond 10...22 energy. It basically caps your energy at 10...22 while you are in this stance. :: No, you can get above 10...22 energy with regen, just once you are there you won't gain energy from WE. If you go back below, you will again. 75.45.78.49 00:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Hero Usage It appears the Hero AI doesn't use this stance very intelligently. I had some ideas for a good warrior hero build using Warrior's Endurance, however it looks like it would require too much micromanagement to be effective. As a test I gave Koss this stance and some energy-based attack skills, however he started spamming the attack skills without activating the stance first. Sometimes he would belatedly activate the stance, but not with any apparent pattern or reason. Shadowlance 16:58, 19 December 2007 (UTC) : I can confirm this, the hero AI is useless for this elite. Too bad, I had just made a nifty pbae hero build using Quivering Blade (weapon). I guess I'll try it on my warrior some time. --Bishop 01:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::After the 3/6/08 update a hero will now use this skill fairly well. I can now make some pretty good hero builds using Warrior's Endurance that don't require micromanagement. Thank you, Anet! Shadowlance 22:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Trivia This image is taken off of one of the covers of a Conan paperback book, can't remember which one. Image is slightly modified. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:29, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Even so, probably the coolest skill artwork in the game...--Manbeast15 13:20, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :: I'd have this on my skillbar, just for the icon :P 20:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Buff Yes, finally i can use stances with it...AN IAS AWESOME!--Manbeast15 02:36, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I have officially fallen in love with this skill now and I haven't even gotten a chance to play with it yet. here i go with power attack.-- 02:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::This is awesome now. Skill so it can't be removed, can use with an IAS too...Now if only they'd increase the duration of Warrior's Cunning! (T/ ) 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::I've been using this on my W/D and have been lamenting over the fact that I can't have an IAS stance as well. A-Net can read thoughts! Time to rework my W/D BeeD 10:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Freakishly imba. I've been GvGing (wow) with some people from PvX last few days, running WE Warriors. They were already insanely strong, since we "Charge!" chained for IMS. Now, they can have an IAS, too! Wtf. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nerf finally. ruins WE build completely One Who Brings Soot 23:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I love how anet fails."Hey guys, let's buff this and then make it back into what it was before the buff once we notice it's OP!" RIP WE, welcome back Shock Axe... 00:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm glad the skill was split rather than reverting it to a stance for both PvP and PvE though. Shadowlance 12:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC)